1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles and, more specifically, to an oil filtering and storage apparatus comprising housing containing a cooking oil storage receptacle therein with a hingedly attached door providing access to said storage receptacle with the receptacle serving as containment of oil that has been filtered for reuse or unfiltered for disposal.
Located within the top surface of the housing is an aperture providing access to the cooking oil storage receptacle. Removably positioned within the aperture is a conically shaped funnel having a flange for supporting the funnel within the aperture and extending to a funnel egress aperture that substantially engages the opening of the oil storage receptacle providing means for the storage of unfiltered oil.
Selectively positioned within the funnel is a removable filtering member comprising a wire frame for supporting a paper filter or other appropriate filter medium within the wire frame, which is inserted into and supported by the funnel when it is desired to filter the oil prior to storage.
The housing also has a plurality of support members depending from the exterior base serving as vibration mounts and a lid on the top side covering the funnel giving the apparatus a clean appearance, which can include indicia, graphics or other decorative appliques on the exterior surface as functional or decorative elements.
Additionally, while one oil storage container is depicted, the incorporation of several storage containers is considered for filtered and unfiltered oils as needed.
In the typical disposal operation, the cap is removed from the oil receptacle and positioned within the housing compartment in alignment with the housing funnel egress aperture whereupon the oil is poured into the funnel and collected within the oil receptacle for disposal.
Alternately, for filtered oil the cap is removed from the oil storage receptacle and positioned within the housing compartment in alignment with the funnel. Filter paper or other appropriate filter medium is positioned within the wire frame and placed within the funnel upon supports, oil is poured into the filter paper and again channeled into the oil storage receptacle. Once completed, the cap is threadedly attached to the oil storage receptacle providing a spill proof container of disposable or reusable cooking oil. At the user's discretion the funnel and/or filter medium wire frame support are easily removed for cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other storage device designed for filtering liquids. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,641,051 issued to Rheney on Aug. 30, 1927.
Another patent was issued to Whitsett on Jun. 24, 1941 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,040. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,312 was issued to Wecker, Sr. on Nov. 19, 1974 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 23, 1977 to Wecker, Sr. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,916.
Another patent was issued to Whaley et al. on May 4, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,097. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,203 was issued to Kyle on Aug. 5, 1986. Another was issued to McFarland on Nov. 3, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,444 and still yet another was issued on U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,168 to White as U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,168.
Another patent was issued to Masatoshi on Oct. 17, 1995 as Japanese Patent No. JP265610. Yet another Japanese Patent No. JP8187191 was issued to Naoto on Jul. 23, 1996. Another was issued to Akiyoshi on Aug. 4, 1998 as Japanese Patent No. JP 10202022. Yet another was issued to Masahiro on Nov. 10, 1998 as Japanese Patent No. JP10295565 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 9, 1999 to Shinichi as Japanese Patent No. JP11035970.